Globelore History Timeline
The furthest written history of the planets Arctus and later Tempus. History of Arctus 146 BGE (before globe era) is the oldest timeline with written history of it. Many species were still unaware of each other and many of them viewed the planet Tempus as a godly entity. 75 BGE, Arcturians learned to build machinery. Revolutionary era of machines began. 42 BGE, Piorumis was founded. 40 BGE, the Unity Treaty was put in motion. 38 BGE, construction of the capital Urbis began. Year Zero or 0 AGD (after globe discovery), the God Essence was discovered by the Heralds of Genesio and so the Globes were invented, alongside the discovery of Magic. 4 AGD, construction of the Globefort Cathedral began. 14 AGD, the Globefort Cathedral was finished. 27 AGD, Caelus invented the Caelus Bridge and the exploration of Tempus began. 39 AGD, Astana was founded. 52 AGD, last member of the Heralds of Genesio died. About 156 AGD, religions began to form of people who viewed the Heralds of Genesio as Gods. In particular, the Church of the Heralds. The first Therius was put into place, as head of the Church. 160 AGD, 1st Confrontation of the Last Herald happened. The first time the monster was seen. With no knowledge he was battled with only 20 men, all of them dying. The Holy Herald Empire was founded by Therius I. 198 AGD, 2nd Confrontation of the Last Herald happened. An army of 50 men were taken to battle the monster, but they were all slain. 234 AGD, 3rd Confrontation of the Last Herald happened 100 soldiers were taken to fight the Last Herald. All of which were slain. 369 AGD, 4th Confrontation of the Last Herald happened. A battle of 140 soldiers, although even then all of them were slain. 450 AGD, 5th Confrontation of the Last Herald happened. Notable survivor: Albert Volgatus. Soldiers in battle: about 170. Therius XIII comes to power as head of the Church of the Heralds. 460 AGD, Moramo strikes in Arctus. Morrison McAnzer assigned to hunt the killer. 470 AGD, Konstantin Zalyak arrested, convicted being the Moramo. 477 AGD, Lin's Inn was founded in Urbis. Konstantin Zalyak escaped imprisonment - an investigation into his re-capture starts. 478 AGD (or year 624) Globelore as we know it, began, starting off with the 6th Confrontation of the Last Herald. They were all slain, except for one lucky survivor: Eva Arcana. The Gaigwu tribe was invaded and destroyed by a specific illegal hunter group, every member being killed for scales, horns, and tails, and food. Except for one survivor: Chava Niukonska. 479 AGD, 6th Confrontation of the Last Herald led by Eva Arcana, finished with a success and the end of Tormentus. History of Tempus 27 AGD, Caelus invented the Caelus Bridge and the exploration of Tempus began. 28 AGD, construction of the capital Asterus was started. 46 AGD, Novus was founded. 478 AGD (or year 624, present day) Globelore as we know it, began. Late 478 AGD, first expedition to Barqon. 480 AGD, a mysterious portal to the Realm of Shadows opened, releasing swarms of Varujo on Tempus. 480 AGD, a swarm of shadow people attacked Deadlanding. They spoke for the first time, calling themselves Syyrama, trying to assault Eva. Category:Timeline